¿Confías en Mí?
by FairyQueen72
Summary: One Shot. La azabache esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y separándose del príncipe del inframundo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos ésta le preguntó . "¿Confías en mí?" Sin dudar, éste respondió, "siempre, Percy, siempre". ¡Fem Percy! Disclaimer: La saga de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, no me pertenece, todo crédito a su autor Rick Riordan.


**Título:** ¿Confías en mí?

**Emparejamiento:** Fem Percy x Nico.

**Género:** Romance.

**Resumen.**

One Shot. La azabache esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y separándose del príncipe del inframundo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos ésta le preguntó . "¿Confías en mí?"

Sin dudar, éste respondió, "siempre, Percy, siempre".

¡Fem Percy!

**Disclaimer:** La saga de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, no me pertenece, todo crédito a su autor Rick Riordan.

**PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO**

Era un soleado día de verano en Long Island, los pájaros cantaban alegremente refugiados bajo la sombra que daban los frondosos árboles de la zona que se balanceaban de vez en cuando por la fresca brisa del mar.

En el Campamento Mestizo, los jóvenes semidioses disfrutaban el día totalmente libre de misiones pasándola con sus hermanos, amigos o con su pareja.

Cambiando de escena, fuera de la cabaña del dios del inframundo Hades, podíamos encontrar al único hijo varón de éste, el joven adolescente Nico di Angelo y a la amada hija del dios del mar Poseidón, la joven Persefone Jackson mejor conocida como Percy mirándose fijamente serios.

"Vamos Nico... ¿por favor?" Le insistía nuevamente la hermosa chica de preciosos ojos verde mar a su novio, tratando de que éste accediera a su petición.

"Ya te dije que no, Percy". Respondió éste por octava vez con voz cansina.

"Pero Nico, mi padre te dijo que él nunca les haría daño a Thalia o a ti en sus dominios. Así que ¿por qué no quieres nadar conmigo en la playa?" Le preguntó ésta poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

"Percy, esa promesa fue hecha antes de que tú y yo nos volviéramos novios, ahora... bueno... sabes lo sobreprotector que es tu padre y tu hermano Tritón sin contar a Paul. No pienso arriesgarme a entrar al mar y que tu padre me quiera ahogar o que Tritón me quiera convertir en comida para tiburones". Dijo el joven semidiós con firmeza no dejando que lo afectaran los ojos de cachorro que ponía su hermosa novia.

"Nico..., ¿no confías en mí?" Dijo la azabache con voz triste.

"Por supuesto que confío en ti Percy, es solo que sabes lo vulnerables e incómodos que nos hace sentir estar en otro territorio divino que no sea el de nuestro respectivo padre piadoso". Explicó Nico suavizando su mirada.

Los hombros de Percy se desplomaron en resignación y la chica asintió dándole la razón a su novio, pues ella también se había sentido bastante sofocada como si estuviese encerrada en una habitación muy pequeña cuando fue al inframundo y tampoco podría olvidar la vulnerabilidad que sintió cuando viajó en avión para entregar el perno maestro de su tío Zeus.

"Tienes razón Nico. Perdóname por ser tan terca e insistir tanto por esto. Nos vemos más tarde, si me necesitas por algo estaré en la playa". Dijo la ojiverde yéndose algo cabizbaja hacia dicha dirección.

Nico se sintió mal al ver a su amada Percy irse tan triste y luego de unos minutos luchando consigo mismo, respiró profundamente, y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la playa pensando con una leve sonrisa. Las cosas que hago por ella.

**PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO**

Mientras Percy hacía diversas figuras de agua a la vez que nadaba con pocas ganas pensando aún en Nico, la bella azabache escuchó que la llamaban desde la orilla y cuando se giró para ver quien era, su rostro se iluminó de alegría, pues era Nico el cual iba entrando poco a poco al mar, y aunque se notaba la inseguridad que sentía al hacerlo, también podía ver lo decidido que se veía con cada paso que daba hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Percy nadó rápidamente hacia la orilla para encontrarse con él justo en el punto en donde el agua les llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura y lo abrazó amorosamente. Bien sabía que si no fuese por ella, él nunca se hubiese atrevido a entrar al mar por miedo de lo que su padre pudiese hacerle..

"Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Nico". Dijo esta enternecida.

"Sabes que haría esto y más solo por ti, Percy". Dijo éste dándole un tierno beso en la frente a la chica.

Percy rió feliz. "No sabes cuanto te amo, Nico".

"Y yo te amo más que a nada, mi amada sesos de alga".

"Mientras viva, nunca permitiré que te suceda nada malo". Dijo la chica bastante seria.

"Y yo siempre cuidaré de ti, pase lo que pase". Dijo el chico con la misma seriedad que su novia.

La azabache esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y separándose del príncipe del inframundo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos ésta le preguntó . "¿Confías en mí?"

Sin dudar, éste respondió, "siempre, Percy, siempre".

"Y tú, ¿confías en mí?" Le preguntó el ojinegro.

"Por supuesto que sí, nunca lo dudes". Le respondió ésta abrazándolo con fuerza y

dejándose llevar por el bello momento, Percy le dio un dulce y largo beso a su amado novio quien le devolvió el beso con todo gusto, con éste último olvidando por ese instante que continuaba dentro del mar y por ende, en el territorio de su tío Poseidón. Pero, por suerte para el joven semidiós, el emperador de los mares y su hijo se encontraban muy ocupados tratando de escapar de las resistentes cuerdas con las que los había atado fuertemente una divertida Afrodita, quien andaba de chismosa viendo todo por medio de un espejo mágico, sonriendo encantada por el tierno momento que pasaba entre una de sus parejas favoritas ignorando sin ningún problema los gritos enfurecidos de Poseidón y Tritón, los cuales estaban siendo amortiguados por un par de mordazas, y como si no fuese suficiente estar atados y amordazados, ambos dioses tenían que soportar los chillidos rompe tímpanos de la diosa del amor.

**PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO X PJO**

**Fin del One Shot.**

¿Review?


End file.
